Lights in darkness
by Laurenke1
Summary: Ever since Harry Potter had gone blind, he had to do without certain things. But his lovers show him that there are lights even in this darkness. Slash, written for Leela Cat for her birthday, SS/HP/DM


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: This is a short story that I wrote for the fabulous Leela Cat for her birthday. She asked for hurt/comfort or intimacy/touch with a threesome here we go. **

**Summary: Ever since Harry Potter had gone blind, he had to do without certain things. But his lovers show him that there are lights even in this darkness. **

**Title: Lights in darkness**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy.**

"Alright, Harry, let's see how you're doing." Madam Pomfrey's voice was not a welcoming distracting but Harry lifted his face towards where he suspected the Mediwitch to be. He swung his legs back and forth on the Infirmary bed. He had been blind for nearly 6 months now and he still couldn't get used to it.

One last spell cast by Voldemort had robbed Harry off his sight. Every spell and potion that was known to the healers at St. Mungo's had not healed Harry. There was nothing else to do but get used to his new disability.

He was doing alright if he was honest. The biggest adjustment for him was getting back on track with his classes and navigating through Hogwarts without the aid of his eyes and without falling flat on his face. He had been coping remarkably well if he was really honest with himself.

Perhaps it had also had something to do with the support system that had suddenly sprung up around him. From Hermione to Charlie Weasley and from Severus Snape, the Headmaster to Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master, all had helped Harry. Even when it was merely an extra tutoring session or in Snape's case, making sure that Harry had a curriculum that was adjusted to his special needs, it helped Harry and he was grateful.

Harry held still as Madam Pomfrey touched his cheek with her hand before she cast the spell that would tell her how Harry's eyes were doing. There was nothing they could do to fix it, Harry knew that much and while he might not like it, he had come to terms with it. He had made his peace with it, well not entirely yet but he would.

Now he was looking into a dark future. He could still do whatever he wanted but there were some things, such as flying or playing Quidditch that he could no longer do. Harry had decided to go into wand making. It was a challenging job and he had recently discovered that without the use of his sight, his other senses had grown sharper, including the ability to sense magic.

"I'm sorry; Harry but there is no change. I will contact St. Mungo's and ask for further assistance but to be truthful, we are running out of options. We are still unsure of what curse is that was cast so we still do not have a cure ready. Your eyes are healthy except for the fact that you are blind. I…am sorry…" Harry could hear the sorrow in Madam Pomfrey's voice.

He merely smiled and nodded at her. "It's okay, Madam Pomfrey…Voldemort was, despite being mad and all, a very powerful wizard. It has been six months. I have learned to live with this. I just want some peace. I enjoy the visits to the Infirmary, really but it is getting weariness. The same with the visits to St. Mungo's. I know Professor Snape doesn't mind accompanying me but I…I just want peace for a little while. So could you just let me know that there is no need for me to go there again? I just want some time to focus on school and rebuilding my life."

"Of course, Harry, dear, I wouldn't expect anything else from you. You are right of course. I will let them know. You go and I will update your file. I do not want to see you again here, young man. Not at least for something serious. You can always come by for a chat. My door is open." Harry could just imagine the look Madam Pomfrey gave him.

He nodded and smiled at her. It was hard adjusting to being blind. He had always had poor eyesight but being blind completely now, that was another street all together. He was finally catching up in his classes due to the tutoring he received from his Professors. He couldn't work in regular classes anymore because he couldn't read anymore. He was learning Braille but it was hard.

Madam Pomfrey patted his knee and that was the sign for Harry to get up. He rose to his feet slowly and made his way to the door. He had used a cane for a while but it had become tedious. So instead he now used his wand. It vibrated slightly whenever he was close to an object. It worked quite well in areas where not a lot of people were. Out in the corridors, it didn't work.

Harry felt for the knob to open the door that led outside. Classes were in session so he was luckily. Hopefully he could find somebody to walk him back to his private set of rooms. Snape had given him to Harry when it became clear that Harry was keen to return to Hogwarts despite his disability. Not that Harry spent a lot of time in his rooms if he was honest.

The soft clearing of a throat made him realized that there was somebody waiting for him. He glanced up in the direction. He could almost imagine the casual grace by which his lover leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and the blond hair artfully tousled. The grey eyes would no doubt be watching him, waiting for Harry to acknowledge him.

"You're going to be my escort for the day." He asked with a smile. He could hear the soft footfall as Draco came closer and then whispered, one hand brushing Harry's shoulder before sliding down to grasp his hand.

"In more ways than one."

Harry bit back a gasp. His skin was more sensitive than it had been before the curse and he knew that his lovers liked to take advantage of that. He smiled at Draco and then nodded.

Draco set off at a brisk pace but nothing that was too fast for Harry. It had taken a while to work out the pace without Harry stumbling along. Harry wasn't sure where they were going because they were not following a familiar path to him. He knew that they were not going to his rooms because they were the other way around.

"Where are we going?" He wasn't sure if Draco would answer the question but he had to ask anyway.

"Patience, soon you'll know."

"Geez thanks. You're not even giving me any time to mentally prepare myself." Harry smiled at the general direction Draco was in. He wished he could see Draco smile back now.

"How were things with Pomfrey?" Draco was great at making conversation and also in bringing out painful topics that Harry didn't really want to talk about.

"It was….nothing special…." He tried to evade the subject. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the decision he had made. He wanted peace and he wasn't going to get it if he kept going to St. Mungo's every few weeks for more tests he knew he would never get closure. And that was what he needed. He wanted to start rebuilding his future.

Draco squeezed his hand and then stopped walking. Harry frowned at Draco but then arms pulled him against a firm and warm body and hands pushed his head back so he could be kissed. Harry responded in kind. He enjoyed these kinds of touches, more than he dared to admit.

"Come on, we're nearly there." Draco whispered in his ear and Harry shivered. He didn't have any tutor session today for which he was glad. The moment they stepped on the rotating staircase Harry knew where they were going.

"Severus' office?"

"After a fashion. I've class this afternoon and I think that he has a task for you or some homework…."

"Oh yes, great, just what I wanted out of my afternoon, homework or an assignment. " He had wanted to spend time with his lovers, not doing homework. Severus was usually busy as a Headmaster and he didn't always have time to spend time with Harry.

Severus' office and rooms were usually the only place where Harry was allowed to be at home. It seemed that whenever he was alone in his rooms his friends decided that he needed company. There were times when Harry had wanted to be alone. Such as the time when there was a Quidditch match or training. So far he had been dragged to every training or game and Hogsmeade weekend. Harry still liked to spend time with his friends but the Quidditch games were painful.

He would never be able to fly again and that hurt, more than Harry dared to admit.

He heard Draco knock on the door and the soft enter that came as they were granted entrance. Harry could imagine Severus sitting behind the desk, doing whatever work he was doing and looking up as they entered. Perhaps a smile or a smirk would cross the pale face but Harry wasn't sure.

He heard the door closing behind him and the sound of a chair being pushed backwards. He glanced up in the direction of the general sound.

"Draco said that you had a task for me?" He asked, leaning into the hand that came to rest on his shoulder.

"What did Poppy say?"

"She…she said that there was no change and that she will contact St, Mungo's again. …I told her that she doesn't have to bother. They can't figure out what's wrong with me and I'm sick of being propped and poked. The only fun thing about those days is listening to you when you berate them for being idiots."

"So you're giving up?" Harry was taken aback by the ferocity he heard in Draco's voice.

"No, I'm not. I told Madam Pomfrey months ago that she can contact other healers but St. Mungo's isn't cut out for this. They don't know what they're dealing with. I need to focus on other things, Draco and I'm tired…"

He was tired of being cheerful, tired of being positive when only bad news came his way. He knew that there was no cure. Voldemort was too powerful and the curse had been his invention. Possible there wouldn't be a cure at all for Harry and he needed time to come to terms with that.

"You need to fight, Potter! Don't let this get you down! I'm sure that with more tests a cure can be found…" Harry shook his head even before Draco finished speaking.

"There is no cure. It has been six months and I just want to focus on different things. I don't want to visit the Infirmary or St. Mungo's time and time again and be a ginea pig for them to poke and prob. I don't want to be forced to take medication that doesn't work and which makes me sick or uncomfortable….Please just try and understand…" He tried to explain what he was feeling to Draco.

There had been too many times in the past few months when potions given to him had made Harry ill. There had even been a few nights when he had cried himself to sleep. He was shaken from his thoughts as Draco snarled.

"I need to get to class anyway…" Harry could feel the hand sliding from his as Draco left and slammed the door behind him. This was not how he had envisioned the afternoon to go.

He was staring at the door, even when all he saw was darkness. Perhaps even this relationship might not work out if Draco wouldn't allow Harry to feel weak and ask for comfort.

"I want to attend classes too! I want to be able to visit the Quidditch pitch with my friends and actually see the ball. I want to be able to go out on my own and not having to ask for assistance all the time. I want to see something else but this fucking darkness, I want to fly….but above all, I want to see you and Draco's face when you look at me…"

Closing his eyes didn't make any difference for the darkness but Harry could feel the hot tears starting to fall. He finally broke down, too tired with the events of the past few months to hold it together anymore. A part of him cringed at showing weakness in front of a Slytherin but then hands pulled him into a much needed embrace.

"Shush, we know. Just give Draco a moment to come around. You know how he can get. Just let it out because tonight, we have a surprise for you."

And Harry did just that as he finally cried.

Hp

"I'm sorry…" Harry turned to the voice that was so welcoming. He felt the lips touch his own and he pulled Draco into a deeper kiss. He buried his face against Draco's throat as he murmured.

"It's okay."

"No, I should have tried to understand. I see that you are weary, hell we all do and yet we don't grant you a moment of peace. I never stopped to think how hard it was for you to go to visit Pomfrey or St. Mungo's and keep hearing bad news. I'm sorry, Harry, I truly am. " Harry nodded as he caught Draco's lips again. He moaned softly into the kiss, pulling Draco into his lap.

He didn't care for the parchments that were falling off the table, all he cared for the closeness with Draco. Hands ran through his hair and Harry groaned softly. He liked it when they touched him.

"Come, we have a surprise for you." Harry cocked his head to the side. He wasn't sure what to expect. He was dating two Slytherins, anything could happen. Perhaps they would take him out to dinner; he rather hoped that they didn't. Or perhaps a passionate night of love making, now that would be nice.

Draco took his hand and helped Harry up. "Is Severus here?"

"I think he left earlier. I didn't hear him come back." Harry had spent most of the afternoon in Severus' private rooms. The Headmaster had gone out a few hours ago after helping Harry with the Braille tutoring. It was a slow progress but Harry was determined to learn.

It had taken Severus a while to see the benefit of Braille, especially because with magic words could be sound out loud for Harry's sake. But Harry wanted to learn, especially if he was ever stuck in the Muggle world and could not rely on magic. He wanted to have some independence. But once Severus had seen what the language of the blind could do, he had expressed the desire to help Harry.

Harry was sure that without half of the support from his lovers and friends he wouldn't have made it so far. He was an optimistic person by nature and he had embraced his disability with a vengeance to try and get better but as the months had gone by, he had become more tired and depressed then he had let on.

There were days when he barely made it through the day without being completely exhausted by the end of it. He suspected that his friends had noticed his depression because the visits only increased. When there were times when Harry wanted to be alone or just have some peace, he was surrounded by people.

Severus' rooms had become his sanctuary because they were one of the few places where he could be allowed to be tired or cranky. There had been enough times in the past few months that Harry had fallen asleep when he was doing his homework or something else. Harry suspected that there had even been times when Severus had put him to bed or allowed him to sleep in.

"I suppose that I can Apparate us to the appropriated spot." Harry felt Draco's arms tighten around him.

"But only the Headmaster can Apparate within Hogwarts."

"For tonight, Severus adjusted the wards a little bit. But hold on, I have no desire to hurt either one of us or leave pieces behind." Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist and buried his face in his lover's throat.

Apparating had not been Harry's favourite mode of transportation when he could see and it was only worse now that he was blind. Already prone to stumbling, Harry nearly fell down on his knees if not for the quick arms that held him. He leaned into the embrace, enjoying it for as long as it would last.

"I hate Apparating." He managed to huff as he pulled away.

He enjoyed the rich chuckles that he could hear from Draco and he had to hide his own smile. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He had no idea where they were but the smell was an unfamiliar one. The cold air on his cheeks was something else as well and he realized that they were outside.

He shivered a little in the suddenly cold air and then there was the soft murmur of a spell and warmth descended upon Harry. "Where are we?" He asked. He strained to hear anything that would betray their location but all he heard was the wind as it blew and a swooshing sound.

"We are at the place where you will be getting your surprise." Draco whispered in his ear. His voice was nearly seductive and Harry shivered, not only with the cold air but also with the arousal that shot through him. He allowed himself to be turned around and leaned into the hands that were resting on his hips.

"Care to tell me what the surprise is now or what I'm supposed to do here." Harry did enjoy being outside and he would have loved to stay here all night with Draco's hands on him but he doubted that it would be the plan.

"You are not supposed to do anything, except to hold on tight and enjoy the ride." The deep voice of the Headmaster would always send shivers down Harry's spine, with or without sight. Though he was quite sure that ever since he had lost his sight, Severus' already deep voice had acquired another layer of depth.

"What ride?" He took a step forward, feeling Severus' magic brush against his own. He held out a hand so he wouldn't accidentally knocked Severus over. His hand was caught and held and he was tugged to Severus' side. Severus was straddling something, Harry could tell that much but he was unsure of what it was.

"Do you trust me? Then surrender and let us guide you." Severus' voice was pure seduction as the man whispered in his ear. A hand travelled down his spine and then over his hip. Coming to rest upon the same spot that Draco's hand had rested on earlier.

"Can you at least point me in the general direction?" Harry really wasn't sure what to expect. In responds, Severus guided his hand down past Severus' thigh until Harry's hand touched something made out of wood. He jerked back in responds.

He knew what that was. It was a broom. He shook his head and backed away. What were they going to do? He could feel Draco's chest against his back as his other lover drew closer. Both Slytherins stood still, allowing Harry to draw his own conclusions.

"Why…?" Harry had to clear his throat before he could start a sentence, he was that choked up. "Why are you on a broom?"

"Usually one uses a broom to go flying. The broom is a more comfortable method of travelling and I believe it is one that you favour. And you did express a desire to go flying again so hence the reason why I am on a broom."

"You're taking me flying?" Harry could feel the lump in his throat tightening and he wished for anything that he could see the look on Severus' face.

"Yes, I am. Draco will be on his own broom but since he has already shared a broom with you, I thought it only fair that I got a turn as well." Even breathing was hard as the lump in Harry's throat expended until it cut off his breath and then it suddenly seemed to explode, forcing Harry to make a dry sob in his throat.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, not that it made any difference, to try and stop the tears. He wasn't even sure why he was crying, was it because of joy or grief. He only knew that he was crying. He drew in a deep breath, not trying to give in.

He was held tightly as Draco leaned his head against Harry's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Severus still held his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"It is okay, we can do something else if you want." Draco's voice was soft and unsure. Harry turned around with a bright smile and shook his head, pressing his lips against Draco's.

"No…I just never thought I would fly again."

"Then perhaps we should get a move on." Eagerly Harry turned to Severus. He stepped up next to the older wizard. He expected that he would sit behind Severus but as he was tugged to the front of the broom, Harry hesitated. Apparently reading the look on his face right, Severus answered. "You are an excellent flyer. You will enjoy it more if you sit in front of me. I shall guide us. There will not be any stunts, is that clear, Mr Potter?"

Harry nodded; he would take what he could get. He carefully swung his leg over the broom, feeling the handle of the broom between his legs. It felt right. He slowly scooted backwards until his back was pressed against Severus' chest and he could feel the firm thighs against his own. Arms encircled his waist and hands came to rest close to his own.

Harry could feel himself relaxing in what seemed like months. He took a moment to take a deep breath and then Severus kicked off. The wind in his hair and face robbed him off his breath but Harry didn't care. He let out a whoop of joy, feeling the arms tightening around him as they sped away from the earth. He closed his eyes, grinning like a fool but he didn't care.

He leaned back into the arms that held him securely, enjoying the movements as they flew up and then down again, spiralling down to the earth at a dizzying speed. Harry wasn't sure what was up and down any longer but he didn't care. He enjoyed the wind on his face and the feeling of flying.

Suddenly they were floating, Harry was sure of it because the wind slowed to a gentle breeze. Harry could feel the tears drying on his face, he had not even been aware that he had been crying. But these were tears of happiness, he was sure of it.

Harry could have stayed up on the broom all night but his thighs were starting to protest and he was starting to get tired. Severus moved his hands, resting one on Harry's hip. "Think you can take us down without crashing?"

Gripping the broom tightly, Harry nodded. He took them down slowly, circling down instead of a steep dive. He wanted to take it slow and enjoy everything while it lasted. He enjoyed the hand on his hip, the warmth at his back, the trust Severus placed in him and the love he felt for both of his lovers for surprising him with this gift. No, for giving him this.

They touched down a few moments later and Harry leaned back against Severus, utterly spend. A hand ran through his hair and then other hands touched his cheeks, warming them and Harry's eyes flew open. He could smell Draco's aftershave and he leaned in for a kiss. The brush of lips was sweet and then he leaned over his shoulder to kiss Severus.

"Thank you!" He was sure that these words were inadequate to express what this meant to him. He had always known that the relationship he shared with Severus and Draco was strong and based on mutual affection but for them to do this for him. It may be something small on their part but it meant everything to him. He simply gazed at them, unsure of what to say.

"I…can't even say how much this means to me. Thank you both….I love you…" He whispered the last part, not entirely comfortable with putting so much of himself on the line.

"You're more than welcome, Harry. Next time, I'm going to fly with you. Perhaps in time we can do some other things on a broom…" Harry could only imagine the look on Draco's face and he laughed.

"Gladly. So is there any way I can show you both how grateful I'm for everything that you have done for me?" The sudden pull of Apparition and the feel of the blankets underneath his hands had Harry realizing where they were. Severus must have Apparating them directly to his bedroom.

"Oh I can think of a few." And as Harry shivered as the deep and seductive voice whispered in his ear and other hands helped to undress him, he knew that despite being blind, he had found the best things in the world and they were right beside him and even as he would have to live out the rest of his life in darkness, he didn't mind because with his lovers to share it with him, there was light enough for him to see.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
